


解暑

by horizonkimekime



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizonkimekime/pseuds/horizonkimekime
Summary: 他爱阳光。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20





	解暑

他的小情人早就不耐烦了。

哥谭在入夏以后出奇的没有迎来漫长的雨季，而是长达数十天的晴朗天气，连肮脏潮湿的小巷都变得干燥，砖上青苔都枯死变黄。

他的情人喜欢阳光，他一向知道。在过去的春天里，Clark常常待在落地窗前的一块白绒毯上，就那样懒洋洋的看十四行诗，或者睡觉。他侧躺着身体，穿着简单朴素到与周遭环境格格不入的细棉布羊腿袖衬衫，不过谁见过天使戴着繁复的珠宝？他像一棵小树一样在阳光下抽芽，Bruce似乎能感觉到男孩身体舒展的声音。他弯下腰诚挚的吻他，挡住暖融融的阳光投下一片阴影。

不过过盛的阳光现在倒成了一个麻烦了。炽热的仿佛流水般的阳光投射到人们的肌肤上，犹如实质般化成汗泽。这让Clark周身蒙着一种油画般温柔和谐的质感，湿润甜美。但他怕热。他不再成天在韦恩庄园前空旷的草坪上和他的养子打网球，汗水把衬衫后背都弄湿。

他不由自主的往Bruce身边靠近；Bruce的体温总是低于常人，又或者他的信息素就能让人打个寒颤。先是溜进书房，然后就窝在怀里，扯开衬衫胸前的抽带，把白净的脸颊贴在Alpha的胸膛上。不知廉耻，不讲规矩。

蝙蝠错误的把这当成求欢的信号，而他一向很慷慨，多少个午后他们在书房里白日宣淫。Omega睁大无辜的漂亮的蓝色眼睛，迷茫的被Alpha按在书桌上操弄，汗水从脸颊滑落，又被老蝙蝠用白绸手帕擦净。Clark被撑满了，呜呜咽咽的求饶。Alpha的胸膛俯在他的背上，明明是凉的，却给他烧灼般的痛感。太深了，太深了，漏网之鱼的汗水滴在Alpha漂亮的斯宾塞体上，将墨水晕开蓝色的花。  
他有他的打算：牺牲自己用来看公文的下午，换来不让Clark到处乱跑；无论是落水的小狗还是卡在树上的猫咪，更别提在这座城市里随处发生的犯罪事件，Clark总想拯救一切。而他不太想让他的小情人参与其中，毕竟他的爱属于阳光。

或者，他们会认为他是个怪物，是个巫师。他见过男孩脚尖点地飞上半空，随便捏断铜杆，从眼睛里发出光线。正如那个把他捆起来送到这里的矮小的啰嗦男人一样，或许他们希望他被杀死，无论是绞刑还是火烧。这不会发生。没人能够从他手里夺走他，杀死他。

夜晚并没有变得凉爽，闷热的夜里连偶尔的一丝风都是燥热的。小情人穿着睡袍，柔软的半透明的淡奶油色的绸布宽宽松松的罩在身上，走动之间仿佛身体的曲线一览无余；圣洁的像个天使。但无疑我们都知道这个小厄洛斯是多么，多么擅长于愉悦他人与自己。

“不是今天，”Bruce说，“明天我需要出城去处理一件事。”

Omega没有反对，Bruce给乖孩子一个亲吻。然后他们很快睡着了。

老天，多么天真的哥谭人！Bruce在半夜醒来，发现他黑色头发的Omega骑坐在他的胯上，费力的吞吃他的性器，睡袍被自己撩到胸口，肉乎乎的小手揉捏饱满肿胀的胸部。他甚至在作弊，让自己浮起来一点又狠狠的坐下去，汗水和体液把Bruce的小腹都弄湿了。

“难道我没有告诉过你，”Alpha的声音沙哑的像某种怪物，手指捏上男孩的臀部，“不准你飘在空中？我猜你或许想被烧死，我的小女巫。”

“I'm burning now，”Clark不满的，抓住Bruce的手指让Alpha摸自己的身体，皮肤确实灼烫。过盛的阳光给了他过盛的精力。

他翻身把Omega压在身下，Clark发出快活的尖叫。他的穴道湿热的像融化的黄油，拼命的不满足的吮吸Bruce，要让他赶快操进最里面，操开他的生殖腔。粉红色爬上肌肤，乳尖和臀缝都变得艳红。男孩的手指胡乱的在Bruce伤痕遍布的手臂上抚摸，睫毛闪闪发亮，摇晃屁股来迎接操弄，每一下都伴随淫荡的呼喊，情人的性器是夏夜良宵里最好的解药。

“如果能下雨就好了…”男孩支离破碎的说，虎牙压上Bruce的唇，然后低头讨好般的用侧脸磨蹭Bruce的脖颈，活像撒娇的猫猫。

微凉的精液大股大股地射进他的身体，Omega终于满足了，于是露出一个羞涩的笑容：“把你吵醒了？对不起，你快睡吧。”

Bruce努力压制住想要狠狠掌掴他臀部的欲望，不过还是没忍住在他软乎的腿根上拧了一把。Clark就像怕痒一样笑起来，忽然又屏住了。

“下雨了？”他说，“拉奥啊，真的下雨了？”

窗外确实传来了淅淅沥沥的雨声，Clark从Bruce的臂弯里挣扎开，以目光难以捕捉到的速度飞一般窜出去，Bruce担心起从他腿间滑落的液体会给老管家造成多大困扰。

他站起身，走到房间的窗前。Clark在雨中抬起头，让雨点打在脸上，男孩青涩又美艳的脸在月光下熠熠生辉。他推开窗，冲他招手。Clark带着湿漉漉的鬈曲黑发，踮脚腾空，悬在他的窗外，显然是兴奋的过了头，一晚上犯了两次禁令。他伸出手来把他抱进来，小情人浑身湿透了，细白的脚踝和小腿上还沾着泥点。  
“My sweet little fool…”他叹息道，抓过床上的毯子裹住他，吻遍他的脸颊。Omega依偎在他怀里，不一会儿就沉沉睡去。

此刻唯有相信是神的旨意：以阳光为生的蠢货迷恋上黑暗和阴雨。一如爱上他藏身于此的爱人。

END BY HORIZON


End file.
